Detection
Description This article is an explanation of being detected in Notoriety. Detection is your worst enemy when stealthing a heist. You can see your detection rating when you are in the loadout tab in-game. Your detection rate shows how fast you will be caught, and ranges for 3 - 75. If you do not want to be detected, then here is the loadout with the smallest detection rate. This loadout totals to be just 4 and can be lowered to just 3! By using Optical Illusions aced, Inner Pockets basic, and Infiltrator aced. For comparison, a good stealth loadout should always be below 50. If your loadout is at 100% detection rating, it is moved to just a 75% detection rating, since at 100%, you would be caught instantly. Silencers are a must if shooting is required to stealth a heist. Guards And Cameras Guards Guards range differently depending on where their location is at. If they are in a room required to have the lock picked, most likely those guards will not move from that spot. Outside or in large areas, they usually will walk around the area where you are focusing your raid. Guards range clothing-wise, and most have pagers. The only guards without pagers are the ones at the Nightclub. When a guard spots you, you have about a few seconds ranging on your detection meter to get out of their sight. Failing to do so will result in them spotting you and attempting to call the police. Worse, there is a small chance for them to rather take out their gun and fire at you, removing any way possible of a stealth heist without multiple people each with ECM jammers. However, you can kill them before they call the police, although depending on the guard, a pager will be waiting. Cameras Cameras are by far the most dangerous thing when it comes to detection. Cameras will detect you within a matter of seconds, giving you barely any time to react. The good thing about cameras is that they can be stopped in a few ways. The first is shooting them out, which is risky when stealthing a heist, as guards will notice the shot out camera and attempt to call the police from trespassing. Also, on Extreme difficulty expect Black Friday. Camera are armored (AKA Titan Camera) so they can't be destroyed by any physical attack. The second way is using an ECM jammer. The ECM jammer cuts the camera feed for as long as it beeps, which can 10-20 seconds. When it shuts off, the camera goes back online. The next way is looping the camera, which is the most effective. Looping the camera requires a certain perk, in the Ghost Tab. Looping only lasts a couple of seconds. You can tell if a camera is looped or by the a statics noise out of it. You can loop a camera as many times as you'd like. The last way is using a keycard, which is found on guards, and inserting it into a slot in the camera room of the heist, which disables all cameras on the map from seeing you. Guards will not notice that the cameras are off. Civilians Civilians are easy on detection. You can stop them in many ways, and they call the cops much later than guards, cameras, and pagers. Civilians will be alerted if they see a "masked criminal", and they will pull out their phones on a large delay, giving you time to subdue them. To stop them, you can hostage them, cable tie them, or simply kill them. Pagers Killing a guard will most likely have you to answer a pager soon after. Pagers appear a few seconds after killing a guard holding one. If not answered, the police will be called due to suspicion. When answering a pager, the one answering it usually says something unbelievable or suspicious, but the pager listens. A heister can only successfully answer a pager four times. If attempting to answer a fifth time, the pager won't accept the response and will call the police, ruining a stealth run. Each heister in a round has four successful pagers that can be answered per person. Misc. Ways of Detection * Leaving a body bag in the open. * Having a hostage out in the open. * Standing in eye's sight of a guard or civilian while not in casing mode. * Touching a guard in both modes. * Firing an unsuppressed weapon anywhere. * Throwing a grenade. * Deploying a Sentry Gun. (It MUST fire or be able to be seen) * Shattering glass in front of guards or civilians with any weapon. A civilian or guard finding broken window glass. (Glass containing jewelry does not alert anyone) * Walking through the metal detectors on the Casino map, or Black Friday which will alert the police if it detects your weapons(casing,stealth and loud). There is no way to disable these. Detection Is in The Head If an NPC sees your character, it's detection meter will go up; If the detection meter goes all the way up (to 75) they will be alerted and try to call the police, or shoot you. Now where is the detection? It is in the head, just like the game this is based on (Payday 2). Looking away from an NPC if it's not too close, will make it's detection bar raise slower or not raise whatsoever.Category:Gameplay